Beyblade Xtreme:Requiem
by DemoboyzMisstress101
Summary: Tina Hoshi,a normal average everyday girl,wanting to be a world Famous beyblader.This is her adventrue through friendship,love,hate and horror.Will Tina come out on top,or will Beauty stop her?
1. It All Begins!

*Beyblade Xtreme*

Beep,Beep,Beep,Beep...WACK!

2 hours later...

"OH NO!""I over slept!"A girl with beautiful shiny orange hair and bright green eyes said.

"Sissy,Mommy said SHUT UP!"A little girl with carmal hair and eletric blue eyes said.

"Get out of my room CANDY!"The green eyed girl yelled back at Candy.

"Go lye under a rock and stay there TINA!"Candy yelled at her glared at her,then she remebered she over slept.

"OH CRAP!"'Cya later shrimp"She yelled and ran down the stairs.

"Tina sweety,why in such a rush?"Her mother asked.

"Today is the signing up for the world championship beyblade tournament!""And im late!"Tina said and rushed out the door.

"Woof,Woof!"

"Bye mom,bye Candy and Coco!"She said as she hugged her lab,then she dashed down the block towards the beyblade areana.

Click,Clack,Click,Clack.

A blonde haired woman wearing a russain coat was walking down a long,cold hallway,she kept walking till she reached a door with a B.B on it in fancy purple letters ,she then opens the door and steps inside to a beautiful decorated room,the walls were purple and the floor was green.

"Beauty?"The woman asked with a heavy russian accent.

"Yes."Said a voice from behind a chair,the so called person in the chair spun her chair around facing the woman,the woman had long cascading purple hair with green stripes going through it,she had it held high in a ponytail that went down to her upper back,her bangs were covering her left eye,she had pink eyes and pale skin,she was wearing a jacket with fur on the collar,a black tank top that said Beautiful in purple letters,located in the center.A belt that had a purple heart on it,A pink plaid skirt with fur on the bottom of it,Fishnet stockings and black knee high leather boots with fur on the tops of them.

"Your father is here."

"Wonderful."She said with a mischevous smirk.

Tina finally arrived at the arena out of breath,the guy at the table gave her a weird glance.

"Ok ummmmmm i'm here to sign up for the tournament."

"Oh,ok sign here."He said as non bored as he could,he held out a pen for her,she took the pen and started writing her name when she finished she smiled and handed him his pen back.

He looked at the list and said"Ok you are gonna be number 10,ok."He said .

"Ok,thank you!"She then began walking towards the areana wating room.

"No,Thank you."He said and smiled for the first time in his life.

"Ok!'Melody use lightning bullet!"Said a girl by the name Melinda,she had her curly orange-brownish hair up in two side ponytails,she had sun kissed golden brown eyes,as she said this her beyblade glowed a yellowish brown,her bitbeast is a squirrel named Melody.

"Jasmine,use lovely flare!'Said a girl,with green straight hair that was spiked at the end,she also had eletric green eyes her name was Jennifer,as she said this her beyblade glowed green,her bitbeast was a dragon it's name is Jasmine.

The girls beyblades collided,making a colorful show of room flashed a light of white,when the light died down the people watching saw who had won.A pink and purple beyblade was still spinning in the ring.

"I won!"Jennifer jumped up and down and picked her beyblade up.

"Good job Jasmine!"She said to her at the other side of the ring looked down at her beyblade.

"You gave it your best Melody!"She said then ran over to Jennifer,the two hugged then left to go eat at a cafe down the street.

Tina watched the girls battle on the tv in the waiting room with the other beybladers.

Tina sighed"This is taking so long."She then heard them say the winner was Jennifer,she then heard footsteps coming towards her.

"Sure is!"Stated a girl with blonde hair held high in two pony tails,she had blue eyes,and tan skin,she wore a yellow tank top,a brown jacket that went bollow her breast line that had long sleves,she had a brown belt on her cute mini yellow plaid skirt,she had yellow sneakers on that went up to her knees,the look was completed with black and yellow stockings that ended bollow her thighs.

"Hey can I sit with you?"She asked with a friendly smile.

"Sure."Tina said and smiled,the girl then came over and sat by Tina.

"So,whats your name?"She asked Tina.

"The name is Tina."Tina said."What's your name?"

"My name is Ayami!"She said and held her hand out for a hand shake,Tina took her hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Ayami."

"Likewise."Ayami giggled.

"Numbers 10 and 11 please come out to the Arena."A woman said in the intercom.

"That's me,im number 10!"Tina said.

"Cool im number 11 it means we're gonna face each other!"They then walked out to the areana together.

"BEAUTY!"A man with purple hair yelled.

"Sorry Father!"She yelled back at him.

"Ok,Beauty my daughter,as you know in,1960 I built this abbey to train all sorts of new beybladers that lived in Russia and wanted to become the best,You will be taking on that role now,I want you to become succesful..."

"I get it father."She said with a smirk.A woman walked in she had brown hair and green eyes."Boris sir,the boys are here." "Let them in!"He said.

"What boys!"Beauty asked as she jumped out her chair,she was looking mad.

"The Demolition boys mam."The lady said,looking scared.

"You mean the team that never got defeted until the bladebreakers came along and their annoying,leader,Tyson defeted Tala in the beyblade match?"She asked looking interested

"Yes!"She said then went to open the door for four boys,they walked in.

"Beauty my dear daughter this is the team I trained the Demolition Boys,Boys meet my beautiful daughter beauty."The boys looked at her,they then nodded there heads at her a friendly hi.

"Hi boys!"She said to them with envy evident in her voice.

"Beauty,now I told you,the boys to help you."Boris dais to his his daugther wasn't listening to him.

"So your guys names are Tala,Bryan,Spencer and Kai,Am I correct."

"Yes sweetheart!"Tala said without any emotion at all.

"Excellent!"She then laughed evily.

"Ok,Sapphire we can do this."Tina said as she entered the areana.

"Mudslide let's do this!"Ayami said as she went up on the areana launching spot.

"Goodluck Ayami!"Tina said as she held a thumb up and winked her right eye at her.

"Likewise,Tina!"She said and clapped.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

"LET IT RIP!"

The girls yelled and launched their beyblades,the beyblades went spinning into the ring,the beyblades started to spin around each 's beyblade was hot pink and sugar pink ,her element was fire,her bitbeast was a phoenix named 's beyblade was a carmal brown and gold color,her element was earth,her bitbeast was a hedgehog named Mudslide.

"Sapphire use heat wave!"Tina shouted to her beyblade,her beyblade glowed pink,as it glowed it then speeded up so much,Ayami could hardly see it,Sapphire circled around Ayami's beyblade.

"Mudslide show her watcha got,use Rocky Roll!"As she said this her beyblade stopped spinning then it started to speed again,as she said this it glowed yellow and it went towards Sapphire,as it went towards her it spilt the ground behind it.

"Sapphire dodge it!"Tina commanded Sapphire,Sapphire went to the left before it collided with her.

"So boy's,I heard my father got rid of all your emotions?"Beauty asked them.

"Yes,he did."Tala stated as his two long bangs went to his left.

"Do you guy's know why he did?"She asked again,as she moved closer to the red headed Tala.

"Yes,he said emotions are for the weak and powerless."Tala said as he watched her move closer.

"What are you doing?"He asked her,looking angry.

"Oh just getting closer to some boy."She stated and moved right beside him.

"I wouldn't try anything with me if I were you."He stated and glared at her.

"Why's that."She whispered with seduce evident in her voice,Tala looked at her and moved his mouth next to her ear.

"Because,Im really bad and I don't care if I harm anyone."He growled in her ear.

She moved away from him after he said that.

"Ummm ok i'll stop."She said looking scared.

"Good."Tala said and smirked.

"Mudslide follow her!"Ayami's beyblade went up behind sapphire and knocked into it.

"Nice move Aya,but not good enough."Tina thought in her mind.

"Sapphire,do your Volcanic Meltdown!"As Tina yelled this her beyblade started to catch on fire,fire began surrounded the ring,Sapphire then rammed into Ayami's beybade and it went speeding out of the ring.

"Wow."Ayami said as she picked her beyblade up.

"Yes!""We did it Sapphire!"Tina shouted as she picked up her beyblade.

"Tina."Ayami said,then ran over to her.

"Ayami."Tina said back and ran towards hey,they met,then hugged each other.

"Tina let's go eat lunch together!""I'll buy!"

"Ok let's!"Then they headed out the areana together.


	2. The Wolf,The Nerd and the Battle!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"This is so hot Tina!"Ayami yelled as she drunk a big glass of eyes were watering alot,it was like a river overflowing.

"I told you,don't eat the spicy chicken,did you listen no."Tina stated.

"But Tina it's so,so,so HOT!"Ayami yelled running back and fourth in front of the cafe table they were eating at.

"Kai,you here?"Tala asked then heard a sound,and turned towards it,there was Kai,leaning against the wall like always,being cool.

Tala then walked over to him,he then leaned next to Kai, then began to ask his question.

"Ready for America buddy?"Tala smirked when Kai was going to be fun.

"And then my little sister was like,no way,no way,just like shut up."Ayami kept telling Tina stories of her past life,living in France,with her mother,father and little sister,named then began talking.

"I hope you see your sis..."Tina couldn't finish,she ran into a figure.

"Watch were you're going,punk"A blonde,punk rocker shouted at stood up and saw a big crowd,Ayami came up behind Tina,shocked at this big mob of people.

"Tina,why is there so many people here,is like someone famous here?"

"I don't know Aya,let's find out."

"Here it is folks,The Demolition boys are getting off the plane,as you see behind me,fans and fan girls gathered here to greet them,and here they come."A Tv announcer said.

Tina and Ayami's jaws droped when they saw,the one the only,Demolition Bots,and there was Tala,he had his hair let down,half his hair covered part of his right eye,he was wearing a orange tee,with a black leather jacket on above it,had a normal belt on,normal black ripped jeans on,covering his orange,white and blue also had his ears had black sunglasses on covering his eyes.

"T-T-T-Tina,that's Tala Valkov!"Ayami said with a fan girl squeal and Tina just stared at her and sweatdropped,she then turned around,her eyes connected to a muscular cheast,Tina's eyes widen,then she began looking up.

"Why hi there,hun."There infront of her,was the one,the only, blushed when he called her took his glasses off,his beautiful blue eyes glowing,he then smirked.

"Hello,umm,."Tina said and nodded at licked his lips,Tina blushed yet again.

"Don't call me that good-looking,just call me Tala."Tala then winked at was still knocked out cold.

"Why are you so flirty?"

"If I didn't flirt babe,who would?"Tala raised his eyebrow.

"Are you trying to get me,for you can get me in your pants?Because I swear that if you..."Before she could finish Tala gave her a peck on the cheek and then began walking away.

"Huh,wuh...hey get back here!"She yelled at just chuckled,waved and kept walking away.

Ayami was still knocked out so Tina sat by her.

"Tina what I miss,where's Tala,where's the Demolition Boys,where's the crowd and most importantly,where are we!"Ayami eclaimed about 20 minutes after she woke sighed.

"Ayami,Tala left,the boys left,the crowd left,and we are still where you fainted."Tina anwsered started crying a river,Tina sweatdroped the 2nd time that was just so,strange.

"Well Ayami,let's go to a Hotel and get some sleep."Tina smiled at that statement and nodded.

"Tala!Can we go to a Hotel yet!I'm tired as hell!"A heavy russian accent turned his head towards the voice and began to speak.

"Bryan,wait,first we need to go find a hotel,then we need to buy our rooms."Tala said with anger in his simply raised his eyebrow.

"Woah Tala,don't get your attitude,you know I hate it when you..."

"SHUT UP!"A blonde yelled at shutted up and Tala glared at the smiled at his choice of words.

"Now,Kai found the hotel,he bought our rooms,so let's go in and shut up."

"TINAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"What Ayami!"Tina was drinking her favorite kind of smoothie,Strawberry kept pacing back and fourth then stopped and began raised her eyebrow at her,then looked where she was looking and saw why she was blushing,Ayami saw a cute had Deep purple hair,just a little past his mid neck,his eyes had two diffrent colors,Tina gasped at left eye was a beautiful green and his right eye was a breathe taking sky blue,he was wearing a purple tuxedo with a magenta shirt underneath,complete with a yellow tie tucked in gentlemen also had purple pants on,that covered his black shiny smirked.

"Ayami just got herself a new crush."Tina thought in her ditzy blonde laughed in her boy then walked up to Tina and Ayami was still blushing like crazy,the man then spoke.

"Good days ladies,how are you today?"The gentlemen asked.

"We're good,thanks for asking uh..."Tina stopped.

"The name is Ryuzaki Shinrigaku."He held his hand out,Tina then shook his hand,Shinrigaku then looked towards Ayami and raised his eyebrow.

"Oh that's my friend Ayami,she's really shy."Tina said.

"Oh,do you girl's happen to beyblade?"Shinrigaku asked.

"Yes,well,Ayami does but I'm better,well that's what she thinks."Tina smiled.

"Want to beyblade?"He asked.

"Sure."Tina then began to pull out his launcher,along with his was really pretty,it was a reddish pink color that sparkled when the sun hitted then pulled Sapphire out and got in her stance.

"Ready?"Tina asked,

"Ready."He then launched their blades,this was gonna be awesome,Tina's first street beyblade watched with mild interest,she was paying more attention to Shinrigaku.

The blades clashed,sparks went flying,then one beyblade stopped looked down in surpirse and so did Tina,in between their blades, was a silver beyblade,they both gasped,that beyblade was wolborg,and that belonged to no one but the one and only, also gasped and had to sit down before she felled over again.


End file.
